Kaeda Vs Hiruma: You again! Fuuck
by HirokoIto-AkatsukiGirl1
Summary: Kaeda Suou  My O.c 4 Deimon  is a new student at Deimon High but she has met some of the people from childhood like young Sena and the horrid Hiruma little does she know one that she hates so may help her.


_The Locked Heart and the Lunatic Key _

_She's been a misfit in her last school due to her looks. Most find her scary so she hardly had friends but she was also bullied well they Tried to. She doesn't let anything stop her when she wants something though. Her spirits strong and her hearts big, now all she needs to do is open it and one guy at Deimon High can possibly do it._

Keada Suou stood at her full height of 5'5" her shortish red hair rustled in the wind as her vivid blue eyes examined her new school. Deimon High. Sena should be at this school, she hadn't seen him in maybe 4 years? It should be some fun at least.

Keada walked over toward the football field in search for her friend, her scarlet blouse and short black skirt made wave like motions against her legs . She looked out of place here too. Not many people ware such clothes, she loved the colors and style much and didn't plan to change that for some stupid chits here.

She spotted Sena by a very attractive and a bit familluar blonde haired boy with pointed ears simaler to her own. "Sena!" She called in her loud but feminie voice and started in a sprint for him. Sena and the blonde boy looked up surprised just as she pounced on Sena takeing him down. "Touch downnn!" She yelled smileing at him showing off her sharp canines simalur to those of a vampire.

"K-kaeda?" He asked in a surprised voice. Of course she didn't completely look the same, she dyed her once boreing brown hair to an exciting bright red and she became more developed too. "No im a damned monster here to eat you. Of course! I haven't change that drasticly silly." She said as she yanked him off the ground sending him flying forward about to fall again. Yep she was still stonger.

"W-wha.. Its been so long!" He said with a smile as they hugged eachother. "I'v missed you" He said with a lopsided smile and she returned it. "Iv missed you too. How have you been? Still getting picked on?" she asked. She was always the one to protect him before he seemed to be bullied a lot. "No um atu-" Sena was cut off as the blonde boy came up and grabed his shoulders. She didn't like the looks of that.

"Oi Sena don't be rude." He said and smiled. He had sharp cainines too. Now he seemed more famiur then before but why. "Oh.. Kaeda this is Yoichi Hiruma. Hiruma this is Suou Kaeda" "Kekeke" Kaeda's eyes widened at his chuckle. "You! You, You, You DEVIL!" She shouted pointing her finger in his face. Hiruma grinned at her words as Sena stared at them clearly shocked and confused. "What the hell are YOU doing with Sena?" She was outraged. Sena had to stay with this brute. "Im not DOING anything with Sena you dumbass." Hiruma said with a smirk on his face wich grew when he caught the slight blush on her porclin skin from his comment.

"You know damn well what I mean!" She said flustered. Of all people it had to be him here. "Maybe I do Maybe I don't" Hiruma was tring to agitate her, she knew and it was working. Sena spoke up before she could respond. "You two know eachother?" They both turned their heads toward him "Yes." They said and looked at each other. She growled and he chuckled again. "Kekekeke feisty as always." Another growl erupted from her. "Shut up like hell youd know!" She turned abruptly to Sena.

"We meet maybe 6 years ago and well we didn't get along to well." Hiruma was smirking like he was having a great time. Well she wasn't, she hated him and his arrogance. She grabed Sena's arm and started to drag him toward the schools office. "Come on and get my uniform with me." She said not letting him protest. Sena being Sena followed while Hiruma stared after them.

Kaeda had made it to the office before she would erupt. He made her so angry it was crazy! Sena tapt her shoulder softly and she turned not noticeing the angry tears softly spilling over her silky porceilen cheeks. His face was calm oddly enough and it made Kaeda rest her head on his welcoming shoulder. "Im sorry Sena.." She whisperd shakily Hiruma sempi always seemed to make her so mad to the breaking point. Sena stroked her hair lightly, though it looked like itd feel rough it was extremely silky like it had been when they were younger. "Don't be its fine, no harm done Kaekae." He said in a soothing voice using his old nick name for her. It made her remember the feelings from back when she was younger. She once had a huge crush on Sena and now that she looked at him she thought her feelings may be comeing back. "Sena.." She said shakily. He pulled back a bit to look at her. "Yes?" He asked a bit concerned. Kaeda leaned forward and before Sena could react she kissed him.

Hiruma thought of his reuion with the feisty Suou Kaeda. She hadent changed much other than her body and hair. He grined at the rememberance of the day before she left for England. He'd stolen her first kiss while they were arguing while she was in her car getting ready to drive off. He knew it was her first by her reaction towards it. He hadent noticed him self walking toward where Sena and Kaeda went until he was there and greeted with a look at Sena and Kaeda kissing. Hiruma's jaw almost dropped when he finally registered what was going on in front of him. Kaeda and Sena were KISSING! He went cold in hot furry and walked in.

"Its not very good to be swaping spit the first day at school." Kaeda broke away at the sound of the cold words. She looked up to see Hiruma his body a bit ridged looking and his emerald green eyes were icy cold stareing intensly at her and Sena, who seemed to stay quiet. "H- Yoichi san whats wrong?" Kaeda asked tring to be nice somehow. "Nothing, what would be wrong?" He asked back in a chilling tone. Kaeda's temper spiked. "I don't know you tell me you're the one with a stick up your ass!" She got into his face waveing her finger like a mother would a kid in trouble. He stared at her seeming indifferent. Her eye blazed and dared to match his cold green ones. "I don't see what the hell your problem is but im tired of it!" She bit out between clenched teeth. "As iv said I DON'T have a problem. YOU might." He said aggression sinking in the depths of his words. Kaeda growled and stormed out the room, out the school and behind the bleachers.

"Stupid idiot…" Kaeda muttered as she huddled behind the bleachers. She had her knees pulled tight to her chest and rested her head on them, having the little hair she had tumble over to cover her face. "Why does he like to tourter me so much…" Her voice sounding woeful. "Its not really smart to talk bad about people who posses guns," A deepish voice belonging to the one person she wanted to see least. "I don't give a damn!" She snapped glaring up at him with tears streaking her face. He put his arms out in front of himself showing he wasn't tiring to anger her. "Sorry, sorry" He mumbled looking down at her, looking so helpless and weak. He sighed and sat beside her. She flinched as he sat maybe 3 inches from her, she felt the heat from his body. He was to close for her comfort but she dared not move. "So much for my awesome new school life!" She said exasperatedly causing him to smile. "Well its not the worst start right midget?" He asked teaseingly. "Your right it hasn't gotten to the worst stage yet! I don't see the kids who avoid me or the ones who tent to pick on me.! Goodness me I oohhhhh so lucky!" She said with and angry burst throwing her arms up into the air. Hiruma stared at her a moment tiring to see if she was kidding but when she looked back all serious he looked away. They sat there in silence for a long while deep in thought. "Kae-" Hiruma started and Kaeda cut him off as she stood abruptly. "Yoichi. You and I don't get along. I say we both would benefit if we just stayed out of each others ways." She said all business like as she wiped her eyes. Hiruma sat there stareing up at her then realizing he had to answer he nodded his head just as she turned and left for the school doors. Kaeda stalked up toward the school entrance doors with her shoulders straight and her hopes high at fixing her a new school year. Hiruma got up and watched Kaeda's strong retreating form. He thought of what he just agreed to and sighed. "Damn…" As she too stalked toward the school doors.


End file.
